MaternityPaternity
by moribayashi
Summary: Yaoi. FxT. Let’s just say chaos was paying a friendly visit to Seigaku Senior High School Boys Tennis Club, all the while dragging a certain stoic captain and his entire team away from the gate of sanity. CHP 02 is up!


_Disclaimer: I. Own. Nothing. But. Some. Ebil. Thoughts. And yes, my humble apologize to Tezuka Kunimitsu has been and will always be mentioned throughout the entire chapters (snappy!Buchou made me!), so get used to it. _

_Mori's Notes: In this story, Seigaku is a senior high school and all third year regulars are above 18 years old. Legal. Legal. _

_A million thanks to my beta-reader: **Maria-chan** and to my fellow reviewers: _

**Tora macaw** --- Well, for many reasons, Fuji won't be the one receiving Tezuka's wrath, ya know. But you can pretty much guess who the poor unlucky soul is. His destiny is preordained from the beginning, anyway (ring a bell?). ;P

**Baby mar-mar** --- The baby's gender? Hmm, just wait and see. /winks/

**Ali-chan** --- Why thank you for bothering to review in too! Hope you'll enjoy this one as well.

**Alpha Centauri** --- Yes, yes, seme!Fuji rawks!! XD

**Unknown reader** --- /smiles nervously/ Ehehe… thank you for the threat- I mean, support! Yes, support. Hope you like this chappy too. /mumbles: sheesh… never thought I would've gotten my portion of knife-behind-back thingie, too. Oh well, I did the same thing to some of my fave authors long ago. Suppose it was karma./

**KagomeGirl21** --- Well, writing a preggy!buchou has always been my dream. Good to know you like it. ;)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Maternity)Paternity**

By Moribayashi

Chapter 02: Drop da Bomb!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nyah! Nyah! Nyah-nyah-nyah!"

Kikumaru Eiji was skipping happily in the direction of the clubhouse, enjoying the lingering taste of strawberry toothpaste in his mouth. It was thirty minutes prior to the beginning of tennis club activity when he had just got out of the restroom after taking his leisure time for teeth brushing. It was a habit the bouncy redhead had developed ever since he joined the club, for Kikumaru was a firm believer in the fact that true happiness lies in the rows of healthy pink gums and shiny white teeth, as he kept saying to Ooishi.

The third year regular was about to take a left turn when suddenly, a sophomore bumped into him from the opposite direction, causing him to nearly drop the blue bear-patterned toiletries case he was holding.

"Ow! Watch where you're going!" his cute annoyed voice chirped.

"Ah! Sumimasen, Kikumaru-senpai!" the sophomore bowed. "I'm in a hurry, Ooishi-_fukubuchou_ ordered me to find Ryuuzaki-sensei A.S.A.P. There's a fight in the clubhouse and-"

"A fight?? You sure!? Waaai!"

Not able to complete his sentence, the sophomore blinked at the pair of violet cat eyes rounded with excitement right in front of his face. A tiny sweat drop was forming on his head.

"Er… yes, a fight…" at the weird reaction his senior showed him, the guy wisely decided to excuse himself. He then proceeded to run towards the school building.

"Unyaa… I wonder if it's Arai who's fighting," talking to himself, Kikumaru rushed up to the clubhouse and saw a small crowd gathering at the entrance. He found the said person standing by the closed door, as if trying to block other members from entering the clubhouse.

"Hoi, Arai! What's going on? Where's Ooishi?" he exclaimed.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Ooishi-senpai is inside. He's trying to he-"

"YOU BASTARD!!"

A dreadfully loud bark successfully shut Arai's mouth, made Kikumaru jump and sent the rest of the crowd clinging to each other in shock. Without thinking, Kikumaru dashed in, only to drop his lower jaw unceremoniously on the floor at the sight of his respectable captain throttling his club manager in a manner never before he had seen, with his two other friends getting sandwiched in between.

"Eiji! Get Inui out of here!" using his body as barricade, Ooishi was doing his best to create a safe distance between the two colliding parties while Fuji was trying to hold Tezuka's limbs captive.

"Ooishi! Fujiko! What's going on??" confused, Kikumaru quickly helped shoving Inui towards the furthest wall near the lockers. All traces of cheerfulness had evaporated upon watching his fellow teammates beat each other black and blue. Well, actually, it was more like Tezuka was trying to kill Inui right on the spot.

"Lemme go!" Tezuka growled through gritted teeth. Panting hard, he was glaring murderously at a certain mad scientist at the far corner of the room.

"Tezuka, I understand how you feel, but there are still other beneficial ways to teach him a lesson!" placing one hand on the taller guy's chest in order to keep him from pushing forward, Fuji's other hand rested on Tezuka's nape, trying to soothe him down.

"Fuji, please tell him it wasn't my fault that you guys kept using the tube," usual data reading mode on, Inui's collected voice was found claiming defense for the owner.

"I take it a wise decision if you just shut up now, Inui!" turning his head to the side, Fuji warned snappily. The brown haired guy was still trying to stop his boyfriend from advancing towards the other bespectacled guy. However, Tezuka in full raging mode was one thing, if not instantly becoming a Hulk. He managed to jerk away, nearly sending Fuji stumble backwards if only Ooishi hadn't been there to help him.

"Tezuka! Get a grip!" Fuji yelled.

"Everybody, please stop!" Ooishi pleaded.

However, the raven-haired guy should've known that he would find his plea landing hard in a trash bin. Easily pushing Kikumaru aside, almost to the point of throwing – at which Ooishi could've sworn he heard the redhead's mreow!-ing, Tezuka managed to grab Inui by the collar and give him a good thwack or two on the face, before being peeled off forcefully by the boys once again.

"Nyah! Ooishi! Why don't we just tackle him down? It's easier to stop him if we pin him to the floor!" Kikumaru suggested, grabbing Tezuka by his knees in the process.

"No-no-no! No-tackling-no-pinning!" Fuji instantly screamed, causing Kikumaru to drop but not let loose of the captain's legs. Reaching up to grab Tezuka on his neck once again, Fuji looked him hard in the eyes.

"Tezuka, look at me!" there was a commanding yet soothing tone in his voice, one that only Fuji Shuusuke was able to create. One that always worked out despite the circumstance. However, it surely failed this time, seeing how the bespectacled guy had looked away while stubbornly trying to break free from the hold of his teammates.

"Dammit, Tezuka! Stop it!!"

"ALRIGHT-WHAT-THE-HELL'S-GOIN'-ON-HERE?!?!"

All heads snapped towards the entrance's direction to find Ryuuzaki-sensei standing with hands on her hips. Her face was nowhere near amused.

"Sensei!" Ooishi was the first one to recover, abruptly letting go of his grip on Tezuka's arms. His doubles partner proceeded to follow while muttering a silent 'uh-oh'. Fuji put his hands down as Tezuka stood rooted to the ground, trying his best to recollect himself. Inui was smoothing his crumpled school shirt and quietly put his previously discarded glasses back on his nose.

"Tezuka. Ooishi. Fuji. Kikumaru. Inui. In my office. **NOW**!" The old respected tennis coach turned on her heels and headed outside the club. Barking once again to dismiss the crowd, she pointed at a totally clueless Kaidoh who had just finished his private training somewhere and ordered him to get other members started today's rehearsal.

Tezuka walked out of the room in silence, hard faced. But it seemed that his anger had subdued a little. Ooishi trailed behind the captain, face pale with worries as Kikumaru held his hand. Inui followed afterwards, not forgetting to grab a small blue notebook consisting of highly updated info about Seigaku's Singles One and Two's love affair. After collecting something from his locker, Fuji joined the little band of tennis club's echelons to march towards their coach's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Silence it was that filled the teacher's office room on a sunny afternoon, save for the tapping sound of a pen coming from Ryuuzaki-sensei's work desk. Scattered around the room were her tennis club boys, who strangely fell mute despite their usual loud-mouthed teenage hormones.

"Well, somebody care to explain or do you prefer to spend the whole week sitting in my office?"

Only the rustling sound of curtains answered her query.

The old coach threw glances at her audience, who had their heads down. Tezuka, who sat facing her desk refused to say anything, face looking even darker and stonier. At the stubborn expression his best friend was showing and being the usual overly responsible mother hen, Ooishi decided to open his mouth.

"Sensei, to be honest, I have no idea what it was all about. When I arrived outside the clubhouse, I heard noises and then I saw Tezuka and Inui involved in a rather fierce argument, where Tezuka was sort of… cornering… Inui against the lockers…" the vice-captain blinked, clearly still refusing to accept of what he had seen.

Furthermore, Ooishi explained that he had tried to calm down the boys, or in this case, Tezuka. However, instead of dying out, the captain's rage flared up and he shockingly started attacking the data tennis player. Then Fuji came and they both were soon involved in a fruitless effort to stop the fight. Fuji instructed Arai to keep anybody from getting inside the clubhouse while they were working things over, as Ooishi ordered another junior to find their coach. And then Kikumaru went in and lent a hand, which of course didn't have much effect until their respective coach arrived and successfully killed the small riot.

"Tezuka, Inui, is that true?" Ryuuzaki-sensei demanded the two defendants, which was replied by a mute nod and a small 'yes'.

"What was the problem?"

Silence again.

The coach sighed. Judging from his uncharacteristically rebellious state of being, the old lady realized that Tezuka's silence, if challenged, would indeed last for a week. At the least. She then fixed her eyes at the other bespectacled boy with spiky hair.

"Inui."

The club manager cleared his throat and started to speak. But Fuji interrupted before the taller guy could say much.

"_Moshiwakearimasen_ Sensei, but I believe it's better for us to have separate interrogations. That way, more information could be gained from various points of view," flashing a smile, the famous genius of Seigaku politely suggested.

After a short contemplation, Ryuuzaki-sensei nodded.

"Very well. I want you all to wait outside the office. Don't go anywhere because each and every one of you will get your turn. Starting from you, Tezuka." As she ordered, the rest of the boys walked out of the room, leaving their stoic captain inside.

And so, the third year regulars were now sitting on a bench near the door, waiting, as Ryuuzaki-sensei interrogated their friend.

"Nyah, Ooishi, what's going on?" turning to the side, Kikumaru asked, his eyebrows met together.

"Eiji, I honestly have no idea," his doubles partner replied, head shaking in confusion and worry.

Face looking far from satisfied, the redhead turned to his other side. "Fujiko, what is it?"

But Fuji remained silent, the smile uncharacteristically went missing from his troubled face. Inui, who sat a bit further from the rest of the guys, was scribbling quietly on his notebook.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the office, Ryuuzaki-sensei rose from her seat and went to fuss with something. Tezuka was sitting rooted to the chair, head hanging low all the time. The stoic captain looked a bit startled when his coach placed a cup of hot tea in front of him.

"Here son, drink this," it was rich, warm and assuring granny tone she was using, intended to make the young man feel at ease.

"Thank you, Sensei," Tezuka quietly spoke, taking a small polite sip on the jasmine tea. The old lady was right, as soon as the hot liquid coursed through his throat and down to his stomach, his head started to feel lighter.

"Now," Ryuuzaki-sensei began, "I know there's something serious about this, or else you wouldn't have gone as far as to abuse your own teammate. What has happened, Tezuka?"

At the question, Tezuka lifted his head up a bit, yet seemed reluctant to meet his coach in the eyes.

"Tezuka, I'm sure by now the whole school has found out you were involved in a fight. I suppose you know how serious this will cost you as the student council president and tennis club captain."

With deep concern, Ryuuzaki-sensei watched those shoulders slumped even lower at her words, which was really out of place when it came to her most trustworthy student. Just what on earth was going on here?

"Tezuka, I can't help you if you don't help yourself. Of all people, you're the one who've learned the meaning of those words by heart. You've survived everything. Now you've got to pass this one, too. Son, let me help you," she said again, determined to pry his shell open.

Within himself, Tezuka was desperately attempting to form words. He really didn't want to turn down his coach's good deed, but how the hell was he supposed to explain the doom that was happening in his life when he didn't even know where to start?

Bracing himself to look at his coach in the eye, Tezuka finally forced his stubborn tongue to move.

"Sumimasen Sensei, I'd like to get Fuji here if possible."

So quietly spoken, but it was all he could do to get it started.

Surprised at the foreign look of agony in those russet eyes, the old lady then proceeded to call the tensai in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Now that Fuji was inside too, Kikumaru and Ooishi's interest was piqued at its highest. Without further ado, Kikumaru dragged Inui to sit next to him and demanded an explanation to all the weirdness that was happening to his teammates today. Thinking that the whole school would eventually find out anyway, Inui decided to speak up. He explained to the guys that there was an eight-week-old human fetus growing inside Tezuka's body, all thanks to the incredible penetration lube his brain had created. At the truth's revelation, Kikumaru successfully dropped his jaw again, nearly screamed out his denial if only Inui hadn't used his free hand to close the redhead's mouth.

"_Ussooo…._!!" Kikumaru half screeched, his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "But… but… Buchou's a GUY!!"

"We're all aware of that, Kikumaru. But things happened," Inui replied patiently.

"And…. and who's the dad?"

"Do I really have to say it out loud?"

Blinking once, twice, and it finally dawned on the acrobatic tennis player. "Fujiko's… the DAD???"

So, Fuji and Tezuka were gonna have a baby, and it was Kikumaru's belief that being Fuji's best friend would also make him the baby's uncle. Somehow.

"Nyah! But I'm too young to be an uncle!" he protested.

"Then you can be the baby's big brother," fixing his glasses, Inui offered a random solution.

Frowning, Kikumaru chewed on his lower lip, face looking cutely serious. Hn, actually that wasn't a bad idea. Ooishi would like it, too. His other half had once said that he wanted to be a paediatrician because the moon-volley specialist enjoyed being around kids.

"Big brother Eiji… Hoi! That sounds cool! Ooishi, what d'you think? …Ooishi?"

Blinking at the side, both guys had just realized that the vice-captain had lost his voice somewhere during their conversation. They were now staring at the frozen lump that was Ooishi; Eyes reduced to two little dots, face eerily blanched, lower jaw set perfectly on the floor.

Kikumaru started poking at his doubles partner. "Nyah Ooishi, you okay?"

Poke. "Ooishi?"

Poke. Poke.

Nothing happened, save for the dusty wind rolling a lonesome ball of dried bush past the empty corridor. Poor Ooishi, seemed like his soul had fled to some place warm and cozy and was refusing to go back. Inui stored this priceless fact in his notebook, an interesting idea popping up in his mind upon imagining various expressions derived from all students and teachers at the news of the century since the landing of man on the moon and the fact that the moon itself wasn't made of cheese. The data specialist suddenly felt the itch to spill out the news to the remaining regulars and swim in the pleasure of watching and recording their reactions.

In the meantime, the situation inside the coach's office hadn't gone any better. Glancing at the lab result Fuji had set on Ryuuzaki-sensei's desk, then at the slight change in the rise and the fall of the old lady's chest, and then at each other in the face, Tezuka and Fuji thanked whatever deities available at the moment that it was to their tennis coach they were confessing, for at least it had minimized the possibility of having to deal with a hectic case of cardiac attack on old folks.

And that was how it went. Ryuuzaki-sensei, who in her successful thirty years of sports teaching career always kept her stamina at its best, felt really, really old all of a sudden. Three days had passed, full of detailed explanation coming from all involved parties: Tezuka, Fuji, Inui, the doctors and Tezuka's parents, and the coach was now ready to present the issue to the teachers' board.

One week later, the teachers' board had reached their verdict and sent out an official release. Due to health deficiency – not to mention that he was starting to get morning sickness, Tezuka was asked to resign from the student council president post. Even so, due to his remarkable achievements at school and complete signed petition from all tennis club members, the stoic guy remained the captain of the boys tennis club. As for Inui, the future scientist was banned from using any of the school's laboratory facilities for the whole semester, with the exception of school classes. Honestly speaking, it was a great relief to his random tennis club juniors who, due to their lack of progress, always ended up serving as guinea pigs for his dreadful juices.

One other thing, though. Ryuuzaki-sensei, under the spirit of sportsmanship, had made both colliding parties sign an agreement. A peace pact, stating that Tezuka and Inui were to keep two meters of safe distance from each other within the school area, with the exceptions of clubhouse, Regular line-ups, shower stalls, restrooms, and corridors. However, judging from his experimental character, she didn't think this would guarantee Inui's life from Tezuka's death grip should he by any 'luck' fall into this new kind of _Tezuka-zone._ Nothing much she could do about, really, as the coach sensed with a growing headache a new club member named chaos was on its merry way to Seigaku.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC.

More Mori's Notes:

Fukubuchou :: vice-captain

Moshiwakearimasen :: translated freely as 'with all due respect' (formal)

Uso :: translated freely as big, fat, shitty lie

Sorry for the long absence. Been trying to upload my fics to ffDOTnet for ages, but it kept failing all the time.

Next: The remaining regulars find out! And the torture began… Nyahahah!

Free x-mas cookies to anyone who guesses it right on which regular gets what reaction. Not too hard, ne? ;D


End file.
